Man About the House
Man about the house was a television in the seventies in six seasons by ITV aired. Stories The episodes are still about Chrissy and Jo, two unmarried girls of around twenty to one floor rented at the couple George and Mildred Roper. They seek a replacement for their departed co-tenant, to pay the rent. In the ad, a young man, Robin, comes off. In particular, George has big problems with a boy (Robin) will attend. Two ladies Jo and see Chrissy Robin or sit after some deliberation, because he is studying to cook - and so can cook just fine. In order to accept the idea, George, they say that Robin is gay. George kicks in and agrees, but his wife does by it's a lie. She has, however, no problem with that, because Robin finds a nice boy and secretly - not entirely mutual - nurtures feelings for him. George was born unemployed, rather lazy than tired, he therefore has no job, but a comrade, Jerry, a notorious hustler who most wants to exchange for goldfish etc. Another supporting role is played by their grandfather clocks demented old ladies for Larry, the bachelor who inhabits the attic of the house. Robin has a great interest in Chrissy, but it will never work between the two. Chrissy is a serious girl, Robin will be losbollig. The series ends with the episode that Chrissy calculated marry the brother of Robin, Norman. Robin then leaves the apartment, alone together with Jo is not. If he starts his moped again look up at the window behind which they have experienced so much together, and then single-handedly driving off the road, this is despite the comic character of the series, a striking melancholy end. Design [ edit ] 'Man about the house' highlights comically wrapped up in this household. Complete with love adventures, troubles at work, at school, with parents, and so on. The domestic scenes alternate in fairly high speed. The contrasting household of George and Mildred Roper, a lower floor and a generation older, gives extra depth to. The stories of 'Man about the house' full play in the then current seventies. Setting and dialogues are consistent with it. The theme of living together-with-three gold at that time as daring. Actors and actresses [ edit ] Fixed characters *Richard O'Sullivan - Robin Tripp *Paula Wilcox - Chrissy Plummer *Sally Thomsett - Jo *Brian Murphy - George Roper *Yootha Joyce - Mildred Roper Recurring roles *Doug Fisher - Larry Simmonds *Roy Kinnear - Jerry *Norman Eshley- Norman Tripp Book [ Edit ] 'Man about the house' is also the title of an English paperback book on this series. Here are a lot of stories from the first two seasons almost literally retold. Data: writer Chris Barlas, published by Sphere Books Ltd., London, published in 1977, Language: English.; ISBN unknown. Start and end [ edit ] The series had two spin-offs: "Robin's Nest" (1977-1981) and " George & Mildred "(1976-1979). The first is Robin with a new girlfriend by and runs his own bistro. The second series is entirely centered on the couple Roper. The series ended in 1980 with a film. A sequel is not created because the actress who played the role of Mildred, Yootha Joyce , died suddenly. Out of respect for her decided Brian Murphy (who played George) to stop. Category:1973 television series debuts Category:1976 television series endings